Amor?
by Lynne Braginski
Summary: Crees en el amor en internet? soy mala en los resumenes solo lean


****

****

**atencion soy una novata y esto es un yaoi**

**

* * *

:::Mi Triste Historia De Amor :::**

**Suena triste un amor que solo fue un juego…**

Prendo el monitor (no sabría que ese día cometiera ese error tan grave)

Al entras : sasori_akasuna….Te ha agregado (Ahí comenzó el error)

Acepte como siempre a cualquiera

Sasori_Akasuna dice: Hola

Bang: hola ^^

Sasori_Akasuna dice:¿Cómo te llamas?¿de dónde eres?

Bang: Deidara, por lo visto tu Sasori, soy de Iwa y tú?

Sasori_Akasuna dice: soy de Suna,¿dime cuántos años tienes?

Bang :19 y tú?

Sasori_Akasuna dice: 19 (N/A: mentiroso ¬¬), Sabes tengo familia allá te veré en 2 días solo dime en donde….

Bang :El en parque de juegos…

Haci pasaron las horas, hasta la noche …

Bang : me voy, ya es tarde

Sasori_Akasuna dice: ya, vale nos vemos en 2 días

Bang: adiós

Bang cerró sesión

Del otro lado del monitor un muchacho de cabellos rojos tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Un joven rubio se encontraba en el parque sentado en un columpio recordando ese lugar pasaron muchas cosas

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos…

- Hey!! Chica no conoces a Deidara- dijo una persona que parecía más de 25 años, su cabello era rojo, tenía una mirada color miel con un toque carmesí casi un… arte ..Pero un momento me llamo ¡!! CHICA ¡!!

- Discúlpame, pero yo no soy una chica ¬_¬ - grite con todas mis fuerzas - y yo soy Deidara

Solo soltó una risa burlona

-Soy Sasori, un gusto- dijo de una forma que conquistaría a cualquiera

Pasaron solo 3 días y yo lo amaba y el a mí (eso creí… Decidí entregármele )

Empezó todo con un simple beso. No eran de esos inocentes, pacíficos y tranquilos. Sus labios juguetearon rato con los míos, mordiendo el labio inferior y luego lamiendo el superior. Su lengua llenó de su escencia mi boca, animando a la mía a entrar en el juego

Sintió como este sujetaba sus brazos de las muñecas y lo hacía recostarse en la cama sin dejar de jugar con su lengua; una vez que lo tuvo acorralado entre las sabanas y su cuerpo las manos soltaron sus muñecas y una se poso tras su cabeza, enredándose en su cabello y acercando mas su rostro al de él, profundizando aun más el beso; la otra mano mientras tanto desabotonaba la camisa Deidara forcejeo un poco para hacerle notar a su ahora amante que necesitaba aire, por lo que sus labios se separaron hasta que un pequeño hilillo de saliva que los unía se corto. Aprovechando esto Sasori bajo su boca hasta el cuello del chico, lamiéndolo y besándolo hasta el punto que no pudo evitar gemir; complacido por esa respuesta siguió con lo mismo Con el torso ahora desnudo las caricias se trasladaron a sus hombros, con cortos besos para luego seguir a su pecho, con su lengua comenzó a jugar con los pequeños botones rozados haciendo que ahora el gemido de Deidara fue más agudo

**- … no hagas eso… me … me da pena!!!**

**-no deberías avergonzarte por algo así… pronto haremos cosas mucho mas comprometedoras que esto…-**

la mirada avergonzada del joven le enterneció hasta tal punto que quiso abrazarlo

-**relájate y disfruta… no tienes que avergonzarte por demostrarme que te gusta lo que hago**

Los minutos pasaban y las caricias comenzaban a subir de tono, las manos se volvían más atrevidas y comenzaban a reconocer el cuerpo de su compañero

Acomodándose un poco para prepararse a lo que vendría, sintió como su compañero abría lentamente sus piernas un poco tímido, aun después de todo lo que acababan de hacer; unos dedos se introdujeron en su boca

**lámelos… no quiero hacerte daño-**

fue la corta respuesta a tal acto, sin más empezó a lamer sensualmente los dedos, incitando a Sasori, mirándolo de manera provocativa Deidara gimió un poco mitad dolor mitad placer

**estás listo?**

**-si… por favor…hazme tuyo de una vez…**

Posicionándose entre los formados muslos, tanteo con su miembro la entrada ya preparada, mirando a los ojos, expectante y nervioso a la vez, recibió por respuesta una sonrisa tímida del rubio, incitándolo a terminar lo que habían comenzado, y finalmente entro en aquella estrecha cavidad, lentamente, tratando de no dañar esa zona

En tanto Deidara aferraba con fuerza el cuello de Sasori, aun sentía dolor, y realmente el que "el" estuviera tan bien dotado no ayudaba mucho, los gemidos se le escapaban de los labios incontrolables, haciendo que su compañero lo abrazara con fuerza intentando aminorar la incomodidad y dolor que actualmente sentía

Aumento de velocidad, mientras ambos gemían de placer, Deidara había comenzado a disfrutar de esos movimientos mientras que Sasori se estaba volviendo loco

Pequeños temblores recorrían ambos cuerpos completamente extasiados, el sudor del artista de las explosiones mojaba el cuerpo de su compañero, y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de este instándolo a aumentar la velocidad. Las manos del ojiazul se encontraban apretando con fuerza las sabanas, a ambos costados de su cabeza, tratando de aguantar lo más posible para hacer que ese placer se prolongara; así siguieron demostrándose su amor, aumentando la velocidad, la fuerza, volviendo a hacerlas lentas y entrecortadas los gemidos ya gritos aumentaron aun mas de volumen, hasta que finalmente el placer recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes llegando al orgasmo, cada uno pronuncio el nombre del otro, mientras su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y sus mentes iban al cielo y regresaban a la tierra. Mirándose a los ojos se besaron tiernamente, ambos estaban agotados

No está….

A lado de el una carta

_Deidara me has dado la mejor noche de todas_

_Pero un niño tonto…._

_Como tú solo es un juego para mí_

_Sasori_

_

* * *

_

Fick dedicado a REM-SAN a neko-chan (me diste ideas del yaoi), Chris, & muchos mas

no sean malos es mi primer fick me agarre un poco de muchos yaoi qe he visto en especial "SP"

DEJEN REVIEW


End file.
